


Where you were

by Blueyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyes/pseuds/Blueyes
Summary: Your father is hunter. You're raised to be one. Life is rolling nicely. Then the catastrophe happens. Luckily there is family ready to save you when everything else is falling apart.Lost and insecureYou found me, you found meLying on the floorSurrounded, surrounded





	Where you were

Your dad had promised to you that you could join him for this hunt. Finally you could start avenging your mothers death properly and that felt great. It would be your third gig and the first bigger one, a werewolf. All your life as long as could remember your dad had been preparing you for this lifestyle, being a hunter, and finally you could actually do something. Not just lurk in dusty motel rooms.

You had extremely large knowledge about supernatural creatures, spirits, ghosts et cetera. Kickboxing and taekwondo were your specialty and you were able to put a bullet in a moving targets heart with that pretty shining black Beretta 92A1 of yours. Knife throwing had been your favorite thing to do since you were 8-years-old. At this point you were more of a hunter than girl in her late teens. Well you've always been more of hunter than anything else because of your partly messed up childhood.

You have never had that much of a emotional trauma about your dad teaching you how to throw sliver knifes at age of 8 but you did understand that your early years weren't normal by any means. Who's dad gives them a shotgun for tenth birthday? You weren't bitter or anything but sometimes you missed the normal life you never had. 

Your life was defined by one thing: your mothers death. Quite a cliche, ha? A hunter who’s parent has been killed by some supernatural being. Very original. Guess noting else than death of close family member or loved one can bear that much hatred towards anything that one is ready to throw away normal life and regular income.

That wasn't judgement to be clear. You did understood your dads choices and reasoning very well and even shared his grudge against all supernatural. Those things had taken his beloved wife, yeah, but she had been your mom too. You kept your silver bullets ready and within reach at all times. 

Speaking of our dad, you were worried about him. He had looked like something was burning his heels since he find about this gig from some other hunter. Of course you knew why he was like that; it had been a werewolf that had killed your mom when you were 2-years-old. And every time he hunted that creature, which was relatively often because that was what he did best, you were quite concerned about his mental state. 

Bright flash from other cars headlights woke you up from deep pondering. 

”Where are we?” you asked yawning and rubbing your eyes. It had been a long drive but, ironically enough considering your life style, you hated sleeping in the car. 

”Two hours from Watertown South Dakota that being our destination. Do you need to stop to stretch your legs or something, princess?” he rumbled voice thick from not speaking. It occurred to you that you’ve been quiet at least an hour. That happened often though. Neither of you weren't talkative type and it was kind of your thing to just sit quietly but together.

”Oh no, I don't just curious. I might try to sleep but probably that ain’t happening” you answerer smiling sheepishly. 

An unexpected miracle happened and you fell a sleep. It was light and full of distressing dreams but at least you slept.

***

Next time you came into consciousness you felt the solid matter moving under you. Dad had picked you up like when you were a 4-year-old and carried you towards the motel room door. 

”Dad I’m a grown ass woman let me down. You should have waken me up!” you protested while his deep chuckling rumbled agains your ear. 

”Princess, you are and always will be my little girl. There was no need for you to wake up. I checked in and carried our bags already.” explained while he let you down. 

”Alright, dad.” You smirked sleepily. Most of time his overprotecting attitude and habit of forgetting you weren't a child anymore were mildly annoying but this time it warmed your heart. To be honest he was all you had and you would die form him in a heartbeat despite your occasional bickering and disagreement. 

You settled down quietly in the motel. It was quite nice place, for a roadside motel at least. The coloring and furniture were straight from the 80’s but there were no bugs or hair anywhere to be seen. And the bedsheets seemed clean and freshly changed. You were happy considering the ratholes you've slept in the past. You rushed with your night routines and dived in to the bed eagerly. Sleeping in the car, when it rarely happened, made you slumberous. 

***

You stirred at the sharp noise of your alarm. For a while you didn’t want to leave the bed but then you remembered the gig. You were awake right away, frantically sitting up and peering around to find your dad. As always he was awake before you, putting up a case wall with a coffee cup in one hand and some pictures of the victims in another. He did it routinely but carefully so he wouldn't miss anything. Having hunters instincts and hearing he knew right away you had woken and turned around to see you up:

”Morning princess, how was sleep? There is coffee on the counter and some apples too if you wan to. I went get supplies first thing in the morning but I forgot your cereals, sorry.”

”Oh, it’s fine I'm not that hungry anyway” You answered chewing your bottom lip. This day was the day. The day you would hunt your first werewolf down. It was kind of exiting but also very very terrifying. You knew you were ready but there was lot in a stake here.

Dad was so focused on getting all his facts straight he didn't notice your frantic behavior. Thanks to the heavens for that. You couldn't have handled a pep talk and/or a lecture. You tried to calm yourself down while you dressed and drank your coffee but after that you had nothing to occupy yourself with. You offered your help but dad said he was almost done with research so you started to arrange your weapons for the night but that didn't distract your wandering thoughts. 

The case was pretty simple. You didn't need to figure out what you were up against or talk to the victims and witnesses or anything. You just needed to find out the next victim’s identity and plan an ambush. All in all, it was full moon tonight, it should not be that difficult. Still it was terrifying. Your worst fear and the creepiest scenario you could think of was someone innocent dying because you made a mistake. That thought haunted you worse than many vengeful spirits.

Your dads slow humming told you that he was ready. He always became almost happy when all things were almost sort out for the hunt and there were nothing else to do than wait for the right time. 

”Everything seems ready for tonight, ha? With you taking care of the guns and all. What do you say should we go to have some late lunch? Maybe some burgers and you can get a milkshake?” he asked.

”Yeah, you can fill me up with the plan while we eat?” 

 

***

”So okay, this bastard is one hell of a fighter. Ralph told me that he almost gotten bitten when he hunted it last month… So you need to follow our plan carefully. Do I need to repeat it for you once more?”

No dad, I’ve heard it for three times over this lunch and we’ve been here only half an hour I think I get it and remember till I die. You know I'm not that stupid, you should know you raised me…” You answered to his question only halfway paying attention what was coming out of your mouth. 

You did thought the nights hunt with concern but not because you were afraid of forgetting the plan, which was like one of the stupidest things you've ever heard of. What kind of a blockhead would forget what to do with a gun and a knife when something is coming for them? Because in all reality the only plan you had, every hunter ever, was just kill the thing as soon as possible. 

”Alright, I know you are nervous but there is no reason to be if you are careful and listen to me. Don't argue with me I know my girl well enough to tell that something is bothered her all day.”

Of course he had noticed. 

”Well yeah I just… you know… this is my first bigger one I just kinda… I don't even know. And it’s a werewolf too… Just stage fright I guess.” There was o point lying now, he would find out about your thought anyway.

”Well that’s good. No hunter without fear have lived long enough to brag about their fearlessness. It keeps you instincts sharp and always on the alert.” he said adding ”And you've got me, nothing bad will happen, I’ve done it hundreds of times.”

”Thanks dad.”

You ate rest of your food in silence and left the dinner happily discussing about the differences of all the motels you've stayed during last moths. Just a normal day until it all went to south in all possible ways.

***

You were running for your dear life. That damn dog, you thought bitterly, is about to get me. It wasn't rational and you should have been thinking hundred and one ways out of this situations or ways to knock that son of a bitch out for good. 

It hadn't started well either. You were waiting for outside of the victims house, waiting for its arrival. And when it finally came it catched a scent of you right away. It attacked you. Your beretta had slipped from your fingers when it brought you down but you managed give few good hits with your knife. Werewolfs survival instinct kicked in and it turned around to find a way escape. Your dad shot it but didn't get a good hit because he had to watch out not shooting you in the process.

The other bad thing was that something happened to your wrist when you fell. You couldn’t move your fingers let alone hold a weapon. A gold fear ran trough you when you realized that it was your gun hand. Shooting with wrong was russian roulette. You may hit that damned creature or your dad. No way you were thanking that risk.

Your father was in hand in hand combat with the werewolf and seemed to bee losing. You had to think something. Anything.You stood up and stabbed the wolf to its back. It was sure way to get its attention to you and then you started running not caring that you were slower than it and had almost nothing to defend yourself with your wrist probably being shattered into pieces. 

And you ran hearing that things feet patting to the ground closer and closer. And then there was a loud noise. Gunshot. Then silence. You stopped running and then turned around to see your dad running towards you with gun in his hand.

”Don't ever do that again! Ever!” he was yelling at you. 

”Well I knew would get a clean shot from that angle! It was just a matter of time besides I know I can outrun it for at least for the time you need to shoot a gun.” you lied with poker face. This plan came to your mind when you heard the gunshot but better late than never, ha? To be honest only thing you thought when you stabbed that creature was: Dad cant die.

”I don't care what did you think but you have to promise me that you down ever do anything that reckless again or you wont hunt a single creature until you are 50-fucking-years-old, you get the?” he ranted now hugging you with sheer fear in his voice. 

”Okay dad, I promise.” making a mental note that that was a promise that you could never keep.

The bitch is dead though. We did our job isn't than great?” You muffled agains his his leather jacket.You friend to lift your hand to tap your waters back but grimaced at the feeling of moment. Wrong hand. 

”Thats true, Princess, but no need to scare me like that to get job done. Why did you do it any way I had it under control?” he asked still hugging you tight. Parents fear of losing a child?

”You can let go dad I didn't die or anything. Actually there was no real danger at all. As you said nothing bad will happen I have you” you said little bit joke in your voice while ignoring his question completely. You both knew he hadn't been in control there. 

”It takes only one bite and that is damn near if you try to out run a werewolf even a wounded one” he says releasing you and taking a worried look around. Like there still was a danger in the shadows. Not stupid, because there was always danger in the shadows, but paranoid as he was.

”Okay, lets get rid of that” he says pointing the corpse of the werewolf ”and then we need to get you to the ER. That looks its broken which means there isn't much I can do about it. Try not to move it while you go grab your gun my knifes there and see if there is any other signs of fight?” 

And just like that your father was that calm and determined hunter again. He wasn't that much about talking or exposing strong feelings. You did knew that you had scared the hell out of him and you were partially sorry for it but then again you had the job done while doing it so it didn't bother you that much. 

While you watched your dad to drag the corpse towards the car something struck to your eye. 

”Dad, do you need me to wrap that arm up before you start?”

”Don’t worry princess, it just a scratch. You know they have claws too. ” he chuckled to the roll of your eyes and, the almost motherly, worry you had about his health.


End file.
